


Oceans

by caphound



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: Ellsworld, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caphound/pseuds/caphound
Summary: “I don’t really know how relationships work.” Tori admitted quietly.“Me neither, really. But… I think we can make this work.” Ell said.





	Oceans

Nothing interested her in going to a beach – it wasn’t even hot yet, it was late at night, and she never really enjoyed them, anyway. But, because Ell was going there and simply told her to meet her, she was going. Her girlfriend really did manage to make everything sound better.  
She crawled out of bed and pulled on a large white hoodie with a rose on the front and a pair of jean shorts. Tori shoved her phone into her small bag and went to the bathroom to put her contacts in. It wouldn’t be that great if she couldn’t see jack shit, she thought.  
She left the shitty apartment and started walking to the beach. It was a little windy out, so she pulled her hood up, grateful that she pulled her hair into a ponytail before she laid down to sleep earlier. It wasn’t a very long distance, and she never minded walking anywhere. It cleared her head.

Once Tori made it to the beach, she looked around and spotted a lone figure sitting near the ocean. She quickened her pace and saw that it was Ell. She bent down and hugged the other girl, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. Ell jumped a little, and then smiled big when she realized it was her girlfriend.  
“Hey! I was wondering if you fell asleep or something, haha…” She smiled sheepishly. The corners of Tori’s mouth twitched upwards. “Nah, I’d never fall asleep on you… Well, probably not…” She replied. “So, uh, any specific reason you wanted me to come out here?”  
Ell shook her head and looked back out at the ocean. “It’s just, it’s really pretty and it reminded me a lot of you, y’know?” She said quietly. Tori blushed and looked out at the ocean with her. It had only been a month since Ell asked her out, and it was going to take some getting used to… In the best way, she thought.  
“That… That’s gay, and you’re prettier.” Tori awkwardly responded. Ell laughed a little and leaned against her. “I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.” Tori blurted out suddenly, then quickly added, “I just… Never thought someone like _you_ would like someone like _me_ …” She bit her tongue and refrained from saying more – it sounded bad enough as is.  
Ell gave her a confused head tilt. “What do you mean?” She asked. “Ah… It’s just, I’ve never liked someone who actually liked me back, and I’ve never liked someone as much as I like you, so…” Tori paused. “So, I didn’t really expect to have you fall for me too.” She said.  
Ell pondered what Tori said for a few moments, and then laughed again. “Dude, we’ve always been like this, the only difference is… We’re, um, you know… Official, now…” She said, getting a little embarrassed. Tori nodded. “Yeah… I’m glad we are, though.” There was a comfortable silence between the two.  
“I don’t really know how relationships work.” Tori admitted quietly. “Me neither, really. But… I think we can make this work.” Ell said. Tori played with her hair absentmindedly. “Ya know, I thought since I left you would’ve liked someone else, or found a new best friend…” She said. Ell rolled her eyes. “Loser. I could never forget about you like that.” Tori shrugged a little. “Never know.”  
The two were silent once again, staring out at the glittering deep blue in front of them. Both were lost in their thoughts, leaning into each other and just staring. “So, do you wanna do anything while we’re out?” Tori asked. Ell shook her head. “I didn’t really have anything in mind, just… coming out here and stuff.” “That’s kinda cheesy.” Tori said. “Not that I mind.” She added. Below the teasing, she was overjoyed that Ell had thought of her this way. For years, she’d only dared to think that her feelings were unrequited.  
Ell stuck her tongue out. “Says the girl who always writes me love notes whenever she gets the chance.” Tori crossed her arms. “You don’t appreciate my letters?” She asked with an exaggerated offended tone. “Of course I do, dumbass.” Ell said jokingly. They both joked back and forth this way for a little while longer, until Ell started yawning.  
Tori noticed and asked, “You wanna go to bed?” Ell shook her head, sulking. “I wanna stay with you.” She mumbled. Tori thought about it for a second. “Wanna stay at my place tonight?” She asked, tucking both hands into her hoodie pocket. Ell looked at her. “Um, sure! If you’re okay with that, I mean.” Both stood up. Tori took her hand and said, “Of course I’m okay with it. How many times have you stayed over again?” Ell groaned in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, I know… Just being polite…”  
Once back at Tori’s house, they went back to her room. “Are you sure you don’t mind sharing a bed with me?” Ell asked, crossing her arms. “And I didn’t really think this through, I have nothing to change into or anything.” She gestured to her hoodie and jeans. “Can’t sleep in this, y’know.” Tori shrugged. “Here, just wear one of my t-shirts. You’re kind of a shrimp, so don’t worry about it not fitting or whatever.” In response, Ell tossed a stuffed animal from the floor at Tori, who ducked. “Asshole.” Ell mumbled before digging through Tori’s closet for a suitable shirt.  
Tori changed on the opposite side of the room and then rolled back into bed, dropping her bag beside the bed. Ell climbed into bed and stretched. Tori looked at her, and then averted her gaze quickly. Ell gave her a look. “What?” “Nothing, you’re just… I really do like you.” Tori said dolefully. “You’re just… too cute.” She lamented dramatically. Ell swatted her on the shoulder lazily. “Shut uuup… I’m not.” She said, yawning again. Tori wrapped Ell in her arms and closed her eyes. “Whatever you say.” She mumbled.  
Ell thought she had fallen asleep, and was starting to doze off herself. In a half-asleep state, she heard Tori mumble, “I love you,” her voice sleepy and husky. Voice barely above a whisper, she hugged Tori tighter and said back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing ell/tori and also i have not written eddsworld/ellsworld stuff for like 23049320942 years so this might be a little ooc snfkjsdfks  
> also if you're familiar with my writing you know how Bad i am with titles so


End file.
